A Case of the Blues
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Brian is a successful business man and father but he's lonely and tired of people trying to use him for his money. Justin is an eighteen year old who is one step away from hustling. Can these two show each other there is more to life? language & slash EDITING


Title: A Case of the Blues 1/3  
>Author: The Black Rose (<strong>theblackrose16<strong> – livejournal)  
>Beta: Elsa Kallan<br>Summary: Brian is a thirty four year old, successful business man and father of an almost ten year old son, Gus but he's lonely and tired of people trying to use him for his money and the power that comes with his name. His company that he had started six years ago is thriving but holds no challenge or joy anymore. Justin is an eighteen year old, recently finished high school and is one step away from hustling. Can these two show each other there is more to life?  
>Pairings: BrianJustin  
>Warnings: language, slash, references to prostitutionhustling, mature sexual situations  
>Rating: NC–17<br>Word Count: 933  
>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Case of the Blues<strong>

**Prologue**

Justin slowly made his way to Woody's on foot. All his worldly possession in the rucksack on his back. Just when he had thought his life couldn't get any worse. Six months ago, his father had thrown him out. Apparently he didn't want to have a fucking faggot for a son. The only job he had been able to get was bussing tables at The Diner but he made nowhere near enough money to cover his basic living costs. He'd been accepted into PIFA but couldn't afford it and there wasn't enough financial aid. He had absolutely no transport and had to walk everywhere because he couldn't even afford the bus fare.

And now, now he had been evicted from his tiny one room flat because he couldn't pay the rent. He technically had until Monday morning to be out of there; however, considering it was Saturday evening already that wasn't saying much. He was homeless, penniless and soon to be foodless. He had enough money to buy one drink at Woody's which he was determined to enjoy before he would have to start his new life. As a hustler. Fuck!

* * *

><p>Brian had been sitting at the bar when he noticed the young, blonde man walk in. He was gorgeous but seemed to be really down. A serve case of the blues if he ever saw one. Fuck! Now he was spouting nonsense since he had been helping Gus with his English homework.<p>

Truth be told, Brian was a little down himself. He was thirty-four, ran an extremely successful business, his son was nearly ten years old and he still looked in top shape. But he was lonely. He slept with a different guy every night. People only stuck around because they wanted his money or to use him to meet the right people. He didn't need the whole stepford fag experience that Mickey had going, but to have someone and know what they wanted and what you were getting in return would be nice. Everyone else had moved on and now had different lives it seemed. Everyone except him apparently.

His eyes wondered around Woody's before landing on the blonde again sitting at the end of the bar only this time he was being chattered up by someone old enough to be his grandfather who looked like he hadn't showered in a month. What he didn't understand was that even though the blonde looked as if he would rather be anywhere else but there, he wasn't making a move to tell the guy to fuck off.

* * *

><p>Justin sipped his drink savouring it since it would be his last probably for a long time. He wouldn't be able to afford anything for quite some time to come. A movement to his left caught his attention. Sitting on the stool, body angled towards him was a big, old, ugly man who looked and smelled as if he hadn't showered in a while. The guy reached out and blatantly ran a hand up his arm causing him to flinch away in disgust.<p>

"Hey there, Blondie."

"…"

"Silent huh? That's ok. I'm not much into talking. Whadda you say you come with me and we get outta here and have some fun back at my place?"

"No," Justin snapped**,** before a horrendous, heart wrenching thought occurred to him.

He wouldn't have the luxury of saying no. Come Monday, this would be his life. He wouldn't be able to afford to be picky. He'd have to let dirty, old men like this one pick him up, touch him, do anything they liked to him just to be able to get enough money for food and a place to stay. It was enough to make his stomach turn violently.

Jerking away from the man who had just propositioned him, Justin hurriedly ran to the bathroom, headed for the furthest stall and promptly threw up his stomach's meagre contents. Fuck! How was he going to survive if the mere thought of someone like that touching him caused him to puke his guts out? He needed to find someone tonight. Someone he was actually attracted to. It would be better if his first time would be with someone of his choosing and not his first trick.

Flushing the toilet, Justin made his way over to the sink, washed his hands and splashed cold water on his face. He looked up and stared at his reflection. He was pale, more so than normal, his paleness was only accentuated by the blue lights hanging overhead. Justin stared at his pale, blue tinted reflection.

"Are you really sure you can do this?" he asked his reflection, not expecting a response.

Unbeknownst to him, a concerned Brian had followed him from the bar and into the bathroom. Upon hearing the sounds of retching he had decided that he had made the right choice and was going to stick around to help the young blonde out with whatever the problem was. So imagine the blonde's surprise when a voice spoke up from behind him resulting in Justin spinning around to see who was there.

"Are you really sure you can do what?"

Standing behind him was a gorgeous man. He was taller than Justin with brown hair and a fit, lean body. But what caught Justin's attention the most were the kind, curious hazel eyes staring at him in question.

"Are you really sure you can do what?" the brunette stranger repeated, breaking Justin out of his daze.

He looked deep into the hazel eyes and decided to take a chance.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is another idea that I had. Please let me know what you think. Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Elsa Kallan.<p> 


End file.
